Snap hooks are commonly used for load carrying and other purposes wherein a web, chain, cable, or the like, may be attached to the snap hook for supporting the hook and the load suspended therefrom. Such snap hooks include a hook body having a hook opening defined thereon for receiving a load carrying cable, ring, or the like, and a keeper, usually spring biased, is located within the hook opening throat to prevent the load carrying cable from being accidentally removed from the hook opening.
Conventional snap hooks are usually constructed by a forged process and while such hooks have proven to function well and efficiently they are not of an economical manufacture. A more desirable snap hook would be one that is durable under heavy loading conditions and is of a more economical manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide a snap hook which is capable of bearing heavy loads wherein the snap hook is of an economical stamped construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a swivel snap hook wherein the primary components include a hook body for bearing loads and a support base attachable to a tensioning member which are both formed of a stamped sheet material, and whereby the hook body is articulated with respect to the support base by a swivel formed by stamping and bending processes permitting swiveling of the hook body relative to the support base allowing the hook body to align itself with the direction of the tension forces imposed on the hook from the associated loads preventing bending or twisting of the hook.
In the practice of the invention the primary components of the snap hook are formed of stamped sheet metal and include a hook body, a pivotally mounted keeper, an anchor, and a swivel. The hook body is provided with a hook opening defined therein for receiving a load attachment member, and the pivotal keeper is pivotally mounted upon the hook body movable between a latched position closing the hook opening and a load attachment bypass position. Spring means bias the keeper toward the latched position. The load attachment member, such as a load ring, may be easily slipped past the keeper by engaging the keeper and pivoting the same from the hook opening in the conventional manner known in the snap hook art.
The anchor is provided with a bore, and the swivel includes a portion which is passed freely through the bore and is mounted to an extended portion defined on the hook body to swivelably mount the hook body to the anchor. Attachment means defined on the anchor are receivable by a web, chain, or the like, for supporting the snap hook and the load suspended therefrom. All the primary components in accord with the invention are formed of plate and sheet material which is readily fabricated by stamping and bending operations, thereby providing an easily assembled swivel snap hook of an economical, high strength construction.